


Tinsel

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [2]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #2 (Isaac).<br/>Prompt: "Something-something tinsel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

“ _Soft-falling snow and calm for all, and then something-something tinsel…_ ”  
“Ike?” Taylor hit the intercom, “we told you the line five seconds ago, can you possibly remember it for ten?”  
“It had something to do with tinsel though, right?”  
“Right.”  
“So I’m like a third of the way there.”  
“I thought the line was something about mistletoe,” Zac’s brow rose from behind Taylor, “it rhymes better with ‘all’.”  
“Soft-falling snow and calm for all, feeling dazed under the mistletoe?” Taylor winced, “sounds more like a frat party than the wonder of Christmas.”  
“I’m just wondering if Ike will get it right before Christmas is all.”  
“So changing the line now is going to help?” Taylor turned back to the studio in time to see Isaac quickly put his hands down.  
“What were you doing?” he demanded.  
“Nothing. But I vote for the mistletoe line. That’s good work Zac,” he gave a thumbs up.  
“Why thank you.”  
“Fine!” Taylor relented, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you when we get asked about it in the press. Ike, go again.”  
“ _Soft-falling snow and calm for all, feeling dazed under the mistletoe…_ you know what? Maybe it should be ‘gentle-falling’ instead of soft?”


End file.
